Richard (Who Killed Captain Alex?)
Summary Richard is the leader of the Tiger Mafia, an evil group that completely controls Kampala, the capital of Uganda. The Tiger Mafia is so powerful that even the Ugandian Army has to struggle to take them down. When Richard's brother, the only person he seem to care about, was captured by the top soldier Captain Alex, Richard sets out for revenge. He sends some henchmen along with his spy to the military camp near their village in order to kill Alex. However, Captain Alex is killed by someone else who is probably not one of Richard's henchmen. Instead, they capture two soldiers in order to interrogate them. Richard then gets even more angry than usual since he wanted to be the one responsible for Alex's death. Therefore, Richard wants to find and kill Captain Alex's murderer instead. He interrogates the soldiers to tell him who killed Captain Alex, but they themselves don't know. The army is also confused who killed Captain Alex, but still highly believes that Richard and the Tiger Mafia is responsible, so they begin to invest more effort in order to take down Richard and the Tiger Mafias. However, Richard has a secret informant in the military who tells Richard whatever the army is planning. He is informed that the army will use combat helicopters, so Richard needs to steal one of them. Richard sends one of his men to steal a combat helicopter belonging to the army in order to destroy every meaningful buildings in Kampala to distract the military. Meanwhile, Captain Alex's brother, who is a skilled Kung-Fu fighter, is trespassing the Tiger Mafia base and is brought to Richard, who tells three of his henchmen to fight him. The military eventually destroys the mafia-base with a combat helicopter and Richard and the mafia escapes to a forest where they will meet the army. During the final shootout, Richard manages to take down two helicopters along with some soldiers but gets shot himself and taken to custody. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with regular firearms, Unknown with his Tommy Gun Name: Richard Origin: Who Killed Captain Alex? Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of The Tiger Mafia Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with regular firearms (Casually beat up a member of the Tiger Mafia, likely superior to every Tiger Mafia member), Unknown with his Tommy Gun (Shot down two choppers) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Fairly high (Managed to struggle despite being mortally wound) Range: Hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard melee range physically. Standard Equipment: Pistol, Tommy Gun, Chopper (While he was never seen using it, the Tiger Mafia do own choppers that were used to bust down large buildings) Intelligence: Above Average. The leader of the Tiger Mafia and used a Tiger Mafia member to seduce Captain Alex and kidnapped him. He is also skilled with his firearms. Weaknesses: Very wrathful, vengeful, authoritative, impatient, abusive, sociopathic and almost completely heartless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Who Killed Captain Alex? Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier